Kara Sonata: User Guide and Manual
by Kara Sonata
Summary: Instrctions on myself? lol


**Kara Sonata: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You have just purchased your very own KARA SONATA unit. This manual was made to ensure that you, the user, could get as much potential from your KARA SONATA unit as possible.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Kara Lanier Sonata will also respond to Kar (pronounced care)

Age: 17

Place of Manufacture: Amalfi, Italy

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 54 kg

**Your Kara Sonata unit comes equipped with the following:**

One (1) Violet sequined dress

Three (3) books (to read)

One (1) laptop

One (1) Ipod

One (1) Violet glasses to match dress

Five (5) special family recipes

One (1) gold credit card

Two (2) packages of instant Ramen (chicken flavor)

One (1) expensive cell phone

One (1) closet full of name brand clothes

One (1) Mr. Darcy companion unit

**Programming**

Your KARA SONATA unit is equipped with the following traits:

Singer: Your KARA SONATA unit is a fabulous singer. She can only play one song on the piano though. Her voice can do any style of music, however if you request country she will go into Rebellious mode.

Actress: your KARA SONATA unit is a MAJOR drama queen. When she takes the stage, there's no getting her off. She will put her heart and soul into any performance, including her favorite performance, cosplaying as TAMAKI SUOH. Her TAMAKI SUOH act is scary accurate.

Author: Your KARA SONATA unit is currently writing a novel. This is sure to bring in profit when she finishes.

Ballroom Dance Teacher: Your KARA SONATA unit is an extremely competent ballroom dancer. She has yet to loose the prize money of competitions.

Babysitter: Your KARA SONATA unit is, surprisingly, quite competent with small children. They seem to flock to her friendly and child-like personality, making her their babysitter of choice. Your KARA SONATA unit will be able to keep any child entertained for hours. The methods your unit will take to keep the kids happy will vary. We are not responsible for any damage that others will make to your KARA SONATA unit or any damages your KARA SONATA unit brings to herself.

**Removal of your TAMAKI SUOH unit from packaging**

Your KARA SONATA unit is very amiable by nature and there are few ways of waking her up incorrectly. However, for your benefit, we've included a few fail safe methods of opening your KARA SONATA unit safely.

Method 1: Read a novel to your KARA SONATA unit. If its by an acceptable author, she will calmly open the box. If the author sucks she will break open the box and spend the next hour explaining why their writing style is unacceptable.

Method 2: Place a venti vanilla bean frappachino from Starbucks in front of the box. Your KARA SONATA unit will become instantly enthused and break open the box herself. She will proceed to drink what you have placed in front of her and then proceed to try to amuse the nearest person.

Method 3: Place a KYOYA OOTORI unit in front of your KARA SONATA unit's box. Let the unit chat for a bit. Your KARA SONATA unit will be so excited to hear his voice she will break open the box and hug him tightly.

Method 4: Activate the Mr. Darcy companion unit. Your TAMAKI SUOH unit will instantly awaken and break open her box, excited to see her canine friend. After a few moments of happy reunion, your KARA SONATA unit will realize your presence and cosplay as TAMAKI SUOH, trying to court you.

**Reprogramming**

Your KARA SONATA unit is reprogrammable with the following modes:

_Flirt (default)_

_Intellect (default)_

_Detached_

_Klutz_

_Persuasive (locked)_

Your KARA SONATA unit comes preprogrammed in _Flirt_ and _Intellect_ modes. In these modes your unit will be naturally flirtatious, charming any cute guy with two legs and coming up with schemes that will likely succeed. Your KARA SONATA unit will be overall friendly, as well as knowledgeable and mischievous, in these modes.

In _Detached_, your KARA SONATA unit will become incredibly depressed and will refuse. to do anything except read or work on her book. To get your unit into Detached, insult her clothing, or call her a synonym of harlot for flirting. To get your KARA SONATA unit out of _Detached_, simply tell her about how wonderful she is, or promise her a massage. She'll instantly perk up and revert to her default modes.

In _Klutz_, your unit takes on a truly klutzy charcter. In this mode your KARA SONATA is most likely acting. This is her way of distracting cute guys to gain their full attention. She will continue her act even if it means getting injured. If you want to return your unit back to his original factory settings, simply follow the procedures as you would in _Detached_.

Your KARA SONATA unit's _Persuasive_ setting is locked for a reason. In this setting she can convince any male to do anything she wants. To get her into this mode is not difficult. Simply place the guy she interested in in the same room as her and have him deny her every request. To return your Kara Sonata to her default settings simply convince your KYOYA OOTORI unit to willingly flirt with you. This will cause her to faint. When she comes to, she will have reverted to _Flirt_ and _Intellect_.

*Note: If you have a KYOYA OOTORI unit in your home, your KARA SONATA unit will likely spend most of her time with him.

**Relationships with Other Units**

KYOYA OOTORI: The KYOYA OOTORI unit is your KARA SONATA unit's best friend. It's highly recommended to buy the units together. Your KARA SONATA unit will likely try to flirt repeatedly with him. He is the only unit who knows her secrets.

*Note: We are not sure at this time if romance is possible between the two units.

TAMAKI SUOH: The TAMAKI SUOH unit is her other friend. Mainly because when put together she persuades him to entertain her by flirting. If you are bored let them put on a show for you. Or if you want to be really entertained, Let the TAMAKI SUOH unit walk in on her cosplaying as him.

**Cleaning**

Your TAMAKI SUOH unit is quite capable of cleaning herself. **WARNING:** Do **NOT **attempt to help.

**Feeding**

Your KARA SONATA unit is quite capable of keeping herself fed. He is not a very picky eater and will eat anything given to him. She is a fabulous cook and as long as you keep your cabinets stocked will make anything you wish. One of her favorite drinks is Pepsi and she loves chicken flavored ramen.

**Rest**

Your KARA SONATA unit can go to bed at any hour, and wake up at any hour without complaint. She often stays up until three in the morning in hopes of talking to the KYOYA OOTORI unit.


End file.
